Problem: Simplify the expression. $(5x^{4}-7x^{2})(6x^{2}-x)$
Answer: First use the distributive property. $ 5 x^4 (6 x^2) + 5 x^4 (- x) - 7 x^2 (6 x^2) - 7 x^2 (- x) $ Simplify. $30x^{6}-5x^{5}-42x^{4}+7x^{3}$